There are currently a variety of instructional and tutorial-based methods for consumers. With ongoing advances in technology, many of these methods are now computer-based, such that many courses may now be provided in packaged software applications or taught via online resources (e.g. web browser applications). Some software applications, as well as web-based applications, provide a learn-by-doing approach, providing a user with interactive tutorial materials. For example, some current tutorial-based methods provide playback of a video showing an instructor at a chalkboard or a screencast of the instructor's computer such that students may follow the instructor's lead during the course of class or lesson (e.g. solving a mathematical problem). However, current tutorial-based methods have relatively limited flexibility and efficiency. For example, the presentation of information to the user is generally provided in a strict sequence which must be followed in the order set forth, thus lacking the ability to interact with the user dynamically and intuitively.